Mermaid Melody: Another Happy Ending?
by DGDP
Summary: Lucia and her friends live happily ever after with their lovers, but do they? A new, strong enemy has come upon them desiring to destroy each and everyone of their lives! It's name is Apollo, a name shared with the Greek God Of Music..Not only that, but Lucia discovers that she has a long lost sister! Everything turns wacky with love triangles, hurt/comfort, and a lot more singing!
1. Such A Perfect Happily Ever After!

**___Hello everyone! This is my first FanFiction... So... I don't expect people "buzzing" about this story at all since it didn't even sound interesting... I think. Anyways, for those of you who took a little curiosity and read it though... THANK YOU VVVERRRYYYYYY MMUUCCH! PLEASE ENJOY! :) :) :D :D_**

_**Oh! I almost forgot...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mermaid Melody.**_

_**Dang it...! Well... Anyways... Have fun! **_

* * *

_**Mermaid Melody**_

**Chapter 1: Such A Perfect Happily Ever After!**

?: Ahh! It's such a perfect morning! ~~

? and ?: *Sigh*... Lucia's at it again... (-_-)"

Lucia: But it's true! Humph! You guys never support me when I say that, Hanon and Rina-chan!

Rina: Ha! We're not doing it for no reason.

Hanon: *Sigh* Lucia, you're still as stubborn as ever.. You'll never grow to be as fabulous as me!

Lucia: But today is REALLY exciting! *dozes off for a little bit* Kyaa! (/)

Rina: Uh.. So what's going on Lucia?

Luhia: Ah..um.. you see... KYAA!

Rina and Hanon: *Covers their ears* Lu-chi-a!

Luchia: Ah.. Hehe... Sorry.. So you see, Kaito asked me if he could teach some surfing lessons... Just the two of us... Ahhhh... *dozes off* It'll be soo romantic...

Hanon: Haha! You're not the only happy one!

Lucia: Hm?

Hanon: I just got a romantic cruise date with-

Lucia and Rina: Nagisa?

Hanon: Kyaa! How did you know?

Lucia: You've been talking non-stop yesterday night about how you're going to this "cruise date that'll keep you awake all night long for being too excited!"

Rina: But it kept US awake all night too!

Hanon: Eh? Really? I don't remember that...

Rina and Lucia: Oh really?! Then we'll make you remember! First, you come and talk about how great your day was and then you talk about your cruise date. Then, you talk nonstop about this and that and nonsense and we got bored. So we played a card game, but then we didn't know what else to do but listen to you ALL-NIGHT-LONG!

Hanon: Ah... huh?

Rina: *Sigh*... This is ridiculous...

Lucia: Anyways, what's going on with you recently Rina?

Rina: Meh... normal stuff..

Lucia and Hanon: So something happened with you and You-Know-Who? Hmm...?

Rina: Wha- Uh.. N- no! I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, I don't know who You-Know-Who is...

Lucia and Hanon: Ya sure?! *Laughs in a creepy way* Well, we know who You-Know-Who is... Ma-sa-hi-ro...!

Rina: N- n- no way!... That's not true! *Starts to blush*

Lucia and Hanon: Haha! Just kidding Rina.. We're just teasing with you!

Rina: Humph! Well, we should probably go to school or we'll be late..

Lucia: That's classic Rina for you!

-After the girls arrive at school-

Kaito: Yo! Lucia!

Lucia: Kaito!

Kaito: Still remember your lessons you'll be taking personally from me?

Lucia: O- of course! *Blushes*

Kaito: Awesome! So anyways, Luc-

-School bell rings: RRIINGGG!-

Kaito: Ahh... sorry Lucia, talk to you after class!

Lucia: 'kay! bye!

Kaito" *Winks*

-During class-

Lucia: (Thinking: Hanon has Nagisa, Rina has Yosihiro, and I have Kaito! Wahh! Everyday and everything is soo perfect! I wish this could go on forever! I -

?: (In Lucia's mind: Ha! Like it will!)

Lucia: *Gasps* What the heck was that?!

-Some classmates turn to Lucia-

Teacher: Excuse me Lucia... But am I interrupting you in some way?

Lucia: Uh.. No.. Sorry!

Teacher: Very well then.. let us continue on... *Blah blah blah blah*

Lucia: (Lucia thinking: Again, what was that?! Oh.. yeah.. that's right... there are still more evil creatures who desire to capture us, princess mermaids, and destroy everything... But that's what we're here for! to protect the innocent and fight off evil! Yeah!) *Forgets about the voice in her mind until end of class*

-After class, school bell rings: RRRIINNGGG!-

Lucia: Ahh... finally.. the end of class...

Kaito: Lucia! Want me to take you home together?

Lucia: Of course! ~~~

**~~~~END~~~~**

So do you guys think? I hope you review, but if you're too lazy like me and just came for the story... Fine with me! XD XD Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	2. Don't Onii-chan Me!

**Well... This is my second chapter of my story... Um... I don't really know what to say, but this chapter's gonna be short. Well, thanks you for the visistors and views and... AWESOME! :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mermaid Melody.**

**Mermaid Melody is just so AWESOME, you know? Dang I wish I owned it.. (T_T)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't "Onii-chan" Me!**

-Lucia and Kaito finally arrive at Lucia's house-

Lucia: Hehe! Thank you, Kaito!

Kaito: Your welcome! Anything for my mermaid princess!

Lucia: *Blushes*

Kaito: Anyways, I'll pick you up for your lessons this afternoon! I wish I could stay with you, but I still gotta practice some more for the upcoming competition.

Lucia: Ah... Okay...Good luck Kaito!

Kaito: Thanks, Lucia! *Kisses her on the cheek and then walks away*

Lucia: Hehe! He always knows what to do to make me feel embarrased! *Still blushing while she walks inside*

?: Ahh! Lucia! I've been waiting so long for you to come back!

Lucia: Gomen gomen, "Onii-chan!.."

?: Don't "Onii-chan" me! Anyways, I need you right now! It's an emergency!

Lucia: Okay okay fine.. You don't need to be so rushed Nanami..

(Note: Nanami is the last name of a purple mermaid who went with Lucia back to the surface from the ocean posed as her "big sister." Her first name is Nikora. I'm sure you remember her!)

Nanami: No time for that! Come quick! *Grabs Lucia in the arm and leads her outside*

Lucia: Nanami where are we going? Nanami!

-The two of them runs until they arrive at a hospital-

Lucia: *Pants heavily* What are we here for, Nanami?

Nanami: *Looking seriously at the hospital* I'll explain to you on the way.

**~~~~END~~~~**

**Please review or whatever! :D**


	3. Ehh!

***Sigh* Dang, I'm getting bored... Wah! Uh! Not because of the story OF COURSE! Hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mermaid Melody.**

***Snoring* and then *Wakes up* Excuuuusse me! But I DEFINITELY DO NOOTT SNORE! Who the heck wrote this script anyways?!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ehh?!**

-Both enter the hospital-

Nanami: As you can see... while you and the other girls were at school, I was working at Pearl Piari, of course. Then, when I took a little break, I saw a girl that was about your size and surprisingly looked like you too although that couldn't be possible... But I knew that she looked weak and then fainted. I panicked and ran to her.. and I saw that-... *Starts to look uncomfortable*

Lucia: And then you saw what?

Nanami: I.. I saw you... Sort of.. You know what I'm talking about. It's like she was your twin! I was really surprised, but I knew there wasn't time for that. I had to take her to the nearest hospital immediately. It was this hospital. I was very worried about her so I decided to wait until she recovered a little bit. After about 15 minutes or so, I finally got the results. It turns out she was going to be fine. I was very relieved to hear that, but was very surprised when the doctor said the patient requested to talk to me. Our conversation was brief, but it also made me worried even more about her... and you.

Lucia: Eh?

Nanami: When I arrived right outside of her room, she told me to come in. Once I saw her, I saw the resemblance between you two in her eyes. She told me about how she was very pleased and happy for me to find her and rescue her and also for waiting for her. Then, she got quiet and I got confused. After 5 minutes or so, she asked, "Where is Lucia?"

Lucia: WHAT?!

Nanami: I was very surprised too, but I thought she knew you probably just because she was your friend. Apparently, I knew I was wrong. If you knew her, you would have talked about her at least once, but you never did.

Lucia: Hmmm... That is true.. I don't remember at all meeting someone that is anything at all like her.

Nanami: Exactly, so that made me be concerned about you. Anyways, I asked her how she knew you. Surprisingly, she desperately said she needed to talk to you.. She said that she was.. well..

Lucia: She was what?

Nanami: ...your sister.

**~~~~END~~~~**

** Please review or whatever! :D**


	4. My Name?

**Hey guys! Again... Well, today I am gonna talk about this chapter this time. I'll shall tell you a secret... Listen closely my young ones (even thogh I'm just 11 and a half)... most of you may know this for those who read this chapter 3 or 4 weeks ago, but... This chapter's name was originally "Rukia!" I changed it unfortunately because it was a bit of a spoiler alert about what you-know-who's name was... I think. Anyways! Sorry for taking your time and enjoy! XD XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mermaid Melody.**

**I'm not gonna say anymore since I am talking too much. Dang it! I talked! *Sigh* Whatever... Anyways enjoy the show... Again...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Name?**

-Both stand in front of the closed door-

Lucia: No way! You can't expect me to discuss this with her! Plus, you don't even know if she's lying!

Nanami: Exactly, the more it is urgent to discuss this with her.

Lucia: *Starts to be nervous* I'm not sure this is going to be well...

Nanami: I am sorry Lucia, but we have to do this.

Lucia: *Sighs* Fine...

-Nanami knocks on the door-

?: Come in.

Lucia: (Thinking: That voice...)

-Nanami opens the door and the two walk slowly in the room-

Lucia: Excuse- *Gasps* Y...you... look...like..m..me!

?: Lucia! You are finally here! There is a lot we need to talk about.. So umm... Miss.?

Nanami: *Smiles* I am Nanami. I know what you are going to say and I think is that is the best decision.

Lucia: Eh?

Nanami: I'll leave you two alone. Lucia, I'm going ahead and will go back to Pearl Piari because there are still people who need me okay?

Lucia:...okay.

Nanami: (Thinking: She took that surprisingly well...) Okay, bye now you too!

Lucia and ?: Thank you.

-Nanami closes the door and decides to eavesdrop on them for a while-

-In ?'s room-

*Silence*

Lucia: So... I heard from onii-chan that you wanted to talk to me?

?: Oh, the woman that was here a while ago was your sister? I must say, she's really pretty!

Lucia: (Thinking: She seems to be avoiding the question) Why yes! So..um.. Anyways, back to the question. What did you want to talk to me about?

?: Ah...um.. Well, you must have noticed that I tried to avoid your question. But the truth is, I am nervous.

Lucia: (Thinking: Huh? Why is she nervous?) Really? Oh well, I am too. So what is it?

?: *Starts to get nervous* I..uh.. well..um.. *Takes a deep breath* Okay, let me tell you first of all: what... was your parents like?

Lucia: Huh? Oh. Unfortunately, my memories about my parents is a bit hazy, but I remember clearly them saying that they would on a long trip when I was nine. They gave me to onee-chan so she could raise me with the other mer- ah! I mean other relatives.

?: And did they come back?

Lucia: Of course!

?: Did anything happen after that?

Lucia: ...Yes. (Thinking: How did she know? Was it just her guess?)

?: Wh-

Lucia: I'm sorry! But I can't talk anymore! I have to go.

?: Aw.. why?

Lucia: Um.. I..uh.. have to.. *suddenly remembers about Kaito's surfing lesson* WWAH! I'll be late! I have to meet up with someone at the beach! Bye! (Runs to the door)

?: Oh! I almost forgot! I haven't properly introduced myself yet.

Lucia: *Stops at the door* Eh?

?: My name is...

Lucia: (Thinking: I have to hurry or I'll be late! I'll deal with this girl in another time.) Yes?

?: *Smiles* Rukia.

**~~~~END~~~~**

**Please review or whatever! :D**


	5. Clumsy, Clumsy

**Hello everyone! I have a lot to talk about so... Be cozy! *Takes deep breath* Okay... I'm ready. Well... Uh... You know what? It'll be better if I say it in the ending so for now... Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mermaid Melody.**

**I do not know what to say...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Clumsy, Clumsy**

-Lucia stops at the door-

Lucia: Ru...kia?

Rukia: Yep!

*Silence*

Rukia: Well, you better go if you don't want to be late!

Lucia: Oh! Yeah! It was nice meeting you Rukia! Bye, I'll come visit you some other time!

Rukia: Thank you. Bye!

-Back to Nanami-

Nanami: Uh-oh! I've went overboard and now Lucia's about to see me eavesdropping! *Runs to hide behind a plant*

Lucia: *Leaves the room and sighs* That was somewhow intense.. (Thinking: Rukia, huh? Just like her voice, her name sound familiar too!) Hmm... *Stands in front of the room for a few minutes pondering* Ah! I'm gonna be late! *Runs out of the hospital*

-After 5 minutes-

Nanami: Wew! That was close! Lucia's probably halfway from home for her "date" to get ready. I better come up with an excuse why I wasn't there when she arrives.

(Note: Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Nanami lives at Pearl Piari which also is a store. So if it confused you when Nanami said Pearl Piari and home, she meant the same thing. Sorry!)

-Back to Lucia-

Lucia: *Running while panting* I'm *pant pant* gonna be *pant* late! *pant pant pant*

-After about 8 minutes of running Lucia finally arrives at home, but Nanami is still just halfway there-

Lucia: Ahh! That was tiring! *pant pant pant pant* Well... *Looks at her watch* At least I made it in time! *Rushes inside*

-Back at Nanami-pant

Nanami: *Pants pants* Almost there! *Pant pant pant pant pant pant* ...FInally! *Walks inside and sees Rina halping out at the shop* Ah! Rina! Thank you, I can take it from here.

Rina: Your welcome. *Walks away to change clothes* Oh wait, Nanami. I almost forgot.

Nanami: *Pant pant* Hm?

Rina: About 10 minutes ago, I saw Lucia rushing inside. She was saying she was going to be late for her date. Then she asked where you were.

Nanami: (Thinking: Uh-oh!) So what did you tell her?

Rina: That you weren't here yet.

Nanami: D...did she sound c-c-confused after that?

Rina: A little bit, but she went straight to her room and I could hear her panicking about being late after that. So no need to worry I think she forgot about it.

Nanami: Wew! That was close!

Rina: Is something wrong?

Nanami: N-no! N-nothing at all! Nothing at all!

Rina: Okay... Well, better go now! (Thinking: Nanami's acting weird... I better found out what's going on.)

-After 15 minutes, the door bell rang: Ding-Dong!)

Nanami: I'll get it! *Opens the door*

Kaito: Hello! Is Lucia ready yet?

Nanami: Oh, Lucia? Um... I'll go check! *Turns around and sees Lucia rushing towards her*

Lucia: Wahh! Watch out Nanami! Kya!

-Lucia and Nanami bump into each other hard-

Nanami: Oww! That HURT!

Lucia: I AM SOO SOORRYY NANAMI! Are you alright?!

Nanami: *Sigh* I'm fine Lucia. Just go to your date and stop worrying!

Lucia: Ah... Okay! Again, SORRY Nanami!

Nanami: It's okay!...

Lucia: Well, better get going. Bye!

Nanami: Bye!

Lucia: Sorry for being late!

Kaito: Haha! It's cool.

Lucia: 'Kay! Let's go then!

Kaito: Oay okay, you don't need to be so hyper.

-Door closes-

Nanami: *Sigh* Lucia still so clumsy... *Gets up*

Rina: *Runs to Nanami* Nanami, I need to discuss something with you.

Nanami: Eh?

Rina: It's about... Lucia.

Nanami: If you're worried about her, I think I can discuss this with you.

**~~~~END~~~~**

**Okay.. So... After this chapter was done.. I kinda got bored of making it... Mostly because I haven't gotten any reviews yet.. Oh wait! (Okay I will change the subject for a little bit) First, this story has two reviews and both came from me as a guest and my account... I know.. I got confused and I was stupid. So now that's done, back to the previous subject. I haven't gotten ANY reviews at all (besides my comments/reviews). I know I sound like a jerk, but I was kinda disappointed. Although, I feel what I feel, I don't like holding grudges. So, basically... I don't care about that anymore. I have 't updated anymore chapters 'cause I think you guys aren't enjoying it... So... If I get at least ONE review from you guys saying you ****want me to continue... I will ( Guest or not)...If not... I will stop. It's a win-win for you guys and me! It's up to YOU readers! Choose wisely! (If you don't know what's going on, I suggest you read the top messages of each chapter especially the top text on this one..) :) :)**


End file.
